One and Only
by XxRisingxX
Summary: What happens when Ayame Haku, lead singer of Crush! does a duet with Utau and meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi? What about when Ikuto suddenly says something he didn't even know he was going to say? Summary sucks D: OC x Ikuto


**Rising here! Ready to show you my sucky fanfic. Beware, if you don't like OC x Ikuto pairings then this is not for you! But if you love em, you could possibly try this one. Though I'm positive it sucks. D:**

**Anyway, I want to show you what my OC looks like. She actually looks like Yowane Haku from vocaloid. But she isn't drunk or emoish. Just the same hair and costume. A singer to! But if you want further details go down!!!**

**Name: Ayame Haku**

**Hair: Tied into a very low ponytail (lies down on neck). It goes all the way down to the waist. A light gray color. Large black and blue bow at the tie of the ponytail. She has one bang that is longer than the other. But only a little bit longer.**

**Eye Color: Crimson Red.**

**Clothes: When she is singing, she is usually found wearing a gray halter top that looks like a polo shirt. Ayame also has a small blue tie and a blue belt hanging down her pants. Her pants are tight and blue colored. During other occasion she wears different types of clothes that have some blue on it. She also has detachable blue sleeves that flow at the wrist.**

**Personality: She is shy at first but once you get to know her she becomes a happy and energetic person. She is the lead singer in a band named Crush!**

**I think it's time to start. Please read it all the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own Ayame Haku! :)**

* * *

**"Haku-sama, I have a phone call for you." A messenger advised while opening the door. He handed me the phone while I brushed my gray hair from my ear.**

**"Ayame Haku, here."**

**"Hello this is Utau Hoshina's manager. Also known as Black Diamond. We were thinking that you could do a duet?" He offered.**

Utau Hoshina? She's so pretty and such a good singer...I'm nothing compared to her. Although it could be a good opportunity...

"Sure, I'll duet. I'm positive my manager will say its fine." I replied in a sweet tone.

"Thank you. We would like to see you tomorrow for practice."

I hung up and sighed. I wonder if Utau is nice...

I fell to sleep and dream't about something awkward. There was a tall man. It seemed fuzzy but I could see he had blue hair. I don't know anyone like that. So who could it be?

**Utau's POV**

Ever since they told me I would do a duet with Ayame Haku, I've been researching on her like crazy.

"Ayame Haku, leader singer of the band **_Crush!_. Known for the songs Crush (from the show Glee - WHICH I DO NOT OWN!) and Halo (BY BEYONCE NOT ME!)**."

I hovered my mouse onto a small play button for Crush.

"Here we go...Lets see how she sounds..."

**Few minutes later...**

"I love this song soo much!!!" I squealed with excitement.

I couldn't believe her voice. It was so sweet and soft. By the look of all her songs, she sung pop romance. Well thats what I think.

"Utau, Ayame Haku is here."

"Tell them I'll be right there." I stood up from my chair and shut down the laptop. After brushing off my clothes I went out the to the hallway. I opened the recording studio door and saw a girl around my age with a very low but long ponytail. Her hair was a beautiful gray that matched with her crimson red eyes.

"Utau Hoshina! I'm a great fan! You sing beautifully!" She kept babbling on about how she loved my music. I felt great but then my manager interrupted.

"Alright! So you both will be singing No Air (By Jordin Sparks! NOT MINE!). So if you two could go into the studio..."

He shooed us both inside and gave us the lyrics.

"So Ayame-chan, are you ready?" I began. She began stuttering.

"O-oh. Yes I'm ready."

**Ayame's POV**

Utau was so sparkly and beautiful. It's like I'm a pile of garbage compared to her.

I loved the song but I felt kind of uncomfortable. As if someone was watching me...I looked up a little to see a small navy blue strand of hair poking from the door. I turned and looked back but it was gone. Probably just a hallucination. As time passed our throats got a little tired, so we finished for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ayame-chan." Utau waved as I left.

"You to." I grinned. As soon as I reached the car. I thought about walking the way back...

"Um, I'm going to walk back so you can just drive back. I'll be fine. I'll just untie my hair. No one will know." He nodded and drove away.

I sat beneath a tree and untied my hair. It felt good to not having it tied! I looked to see if anyone was watching and climbed up the tree quickly. Suddenly I saw someone sitting there and I screamed. I let my grip go on the tree and was about to plummet to the ground. Although I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see a blue midnight blue haired man gripping onto my hand tightly. He brought me into his arms and jumped down the tree, putting me on the tree.

"I'm sorry...I'm such a burden." I looked at my hand and saw a red mark.

**Ikuto's POV**

It was that girl from the recording studio that sang with Utau. Her face was so innocent...She picked up her hand. I then saw the red mark I made by gripping her hand to tight.

"I'm sorry...I'm such a burden." she giggled quietly.

"No it's my fault. Here."

When did I become so caring? Usually i'd be trying to lift up her shirt by now but I just didn't have any feeling in me to do that. I took a bandage out of my pocket and put it onto the scratch.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"Hey, why don't you tie up your hair again. You'd look cuter."

"W-what? Wait...I saw you outside the door at the recording studio."

I nodded. Suddenly something took over all my emotions. I pulled her closer to me.

"Go out with me."

**Ayame's POV**

Wait what did he say?

"W-what?"

"I've fallen head over heels for you, Ayame Haku."

**EHHHH????**

* * *

**Rising: Woo that sucked like crazy huh?**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**Ayame: Maybe...**

**Rising: YOU GUYS SUCK. *goes into corner.***

**Ayame: Please click the green button on the bottom! But no offending/mean feedback/comments.**


End file.
